mi linda gatita
by chio77jvqr
Summary: un one-shot. Escúchame bien Rachel hoy terminas con el idiota de finn por que no estoy dispuesta a compartirte me escuchaste- Rachel ahora si pensó que su vida iba hacer un infierno con esta Quinn posesiva solo dijo Dios que hice para merecer esto- Quinn sonrió y Rachel solo puso sus manos en su cabeza como signo de desesperación-aaaaaaaaaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de glee no pertenecen, perdonen a los que siguen mis otros fanfic por que no debería comenzar nuevos fanfic y espero que les guste**

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley después de a ver asistido al glee club cosa que siempre la alegraba cundo se encontró con un pequeño gatito que la miraba desafiante al levantar la sintió una fuerte conexión con ella por eso al ver la directamente a los ojos quedo total mente ida con ese color avellana la atrapó con una sola mirada sabia que era una locura pero no pudo más que decirle

**Pequeña te llevare conmigo a casa la verdad que No se que ago ahí dios ya asta estoy hablando contigo - **sabia que era una gatita por que la había revisado muy bien caminando hacia su auto pudo ver que Quinn todavía estaba en la escuela por que todavía su convertible se encontraba allí , sin mas salió de aparcadero de McKinley rumbo a su casa.

Cundo llego sus padres estaban en la sala-**cariño que bueno que llegaste- **Hiram le dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro,

mientras que Leroy tenia el seño levemente fruncido-**Rachel sabes perfectamente que no debes de traer animales a la casa- **no es que no le gustaran los animales sino que sabia que su hija apenas tenia tiempo en su apretada agenda Para cuidar de alguien mas que no fuera ella, como iba a hacer para cuidar de una mascota

Rachel con una sonrisa y con cara tierna mostro a la pequeña gatita-** pero papa mírala no es la cosa mas tierna que has visto nunca -** alego Rachel tratando de que apelar un punto que sabia que tenia sobre el cuidado que tenia que tener

**Esta bien solo que**\- dijo mirándola seria y inflexible-**vas a tener que cuidarla tu , aparte tendrás que enseñarla a comportarse por que no quiero mis muebles todos rasgados esta claro o si no será gatita muerta y habló en serio Rachel **\- si su hija quería seguir con eso tenia que poner algunas reglas

**Gracias papa veras que no te arrepentirás de la decisión que as tomado-**después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que esto no iba hacer fácil y sus padres negaron con la cabeza

Ya en su habitación Rachel se metió en su baño y comenzó a desnudarse para tomar un baño cuando vio entrar a la gatita y la tomo entre sus brazos-** quieres tomar un baño conmigo**-le dijo pero solo la gatita le como a lamer la cara eso Rachel lo tomo como un si-** pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua tal parece que encontré la oveja negra gatuna -** Rachel le tomo por sorpresa que la gatita se relajara al entra en el agua, mientras se enjabonaba la gatita comenzó a restregársele en la pierna-**te gusta verdad pequeña- **mientras la levantaba la gatita le lamio la boca sorprendida Rachel no pudo dejar de notar sus ojos parecían humanos, pero rápidamente movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió no podía ser tenia que ser otra cosa. Lo que si es que tenía que terminar su baño.

Rachel estaba cenando y en lo que lo hacia no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de la gatita por algún motivo ese color verdoso que casi se veía como avellana le recordaban a alguien pero no tenia muy clara la idea de a quien-**te sucede algo** **cariño**\- dijo Hiram amoroso por como notaba a su hija.

Mientras mas serio Leroy – **lo que pasa que ya se esta dando cuenta de que no va** **a ser demasiado fácil cuidarla verdad Rachel**\- decía en lo que parecía otro intento por que Rachel dejara su loca idea de tener una mascota.

**No estoy más que segura de que soy capas de cuidar de ella-**pues por mas que lo pensaba mas fascinada quedaba con la pequeña gatita , después de mucho discutir con sus padres finalmente se fue a acostar

Ya en su habitación Rachel acomodo unas almuadas para que durmiera allí la garita, ya estando segura que la había acomodado bien se recostó en su cama después de un largo día, pero la gatita tenia otros planes y se subió a la cama con Rachel- **así que te gusta mas a mi lado bueno que mas eres linda pero no te a costumbres mañana dormirás en el piso **\- la gatita se acomodo debajo de las cobijas y Rachel solo pudo suspirar para después quedarse dormida por el agotamiento

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Rachel sintió como se movían las sabanas debajo de ella al tratar de ver que pasaba se encontró con Quinn total mente desnuda y si fuera poco con una cola y unas orejas de gato-**Quinn pero que haces aquí y desnuda Sue hace muy bien su trabajo pero que idioteces digo-** Rachel no podía decir otra cosa decir que puesto que estaba sorprendida, Quinn puso un dedo sobre sus labios y la hiso callar

**Estoy aquí por que tu me trajiste-**lo dijo con una voz ronca y un ronroneo sutil-** y con el beso firmaste un contrato conmigo por lo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pero tu tendrás que complacerme por que eres mi compañera desde que aceptaste y yo soy muy exigente por eso te sugiero que me mantengas feliz -** lo dijo con la lujuria perceptible en la voz, Rachel no estaba segura de si esto era real o no por que no creía posible que la chica mas hermosa que habían conocido sus ojos y que estaba segura que jamás nadie se podría comparar podría decirle eso a ella

**De que estas hablando exactamente –** pregunto aunque sabia perfectamente de que estaba hablando ya que había comprendido desde el principio pero no quería entender , Quinn solo pudo sonreír de la ternura que le provocaba pero esa sonrisa cambio después de unos segundos por el de un depredador buscando su presa

**Pues a esto**\- lo dijo y comenzó a besarla primero Rachel se resistió pero rápidamente comenzó a seder por que sus labios se sentían también que no quería pensar en como había sucedido solo sentirlo y nada más, cuando Quinn comenzó a darle pequeño besos desde su cuello asta el principio de su pijama Rachel tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez y trato de alejarse pero ni su cuerpo ni Quinn la dejaron-**pero que pasa Rachel a penas estamos comenzado a donde quieres ir que no quieres jugar mira que soy Un gatita que necesita muchos mismos -** dijo dándole una sonrisa traviesa

**Quinn no deberíamos estar asiendo esto- **Rachel trataba de liberarse del agarre de Quinn pero simplemente no podía también era que su cuerpo no la dejaba tener a tremenda rubia a siéndole cosas indecibles quien es su sano juicio querría para

Quinn no contesto y volvió a besarla mas apasionadamente que antes no le dejo tiempo a pensar solo la beso, Rachel comenzó a responderle a Quinn que con una sonrisa burlesca la besaba, le mordió el labio, para después besar la punta de los pies mientras lentamente le bajaba el pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro que dejaba ver cuanto deseo y lujuria tenían, cuanto mas besaba a Rachel mas gemidos salían-**ahaaa-**no podía controlarlo es que cada toque de sus labios era lava pura para el cuerpo de Rachel-**aaaaaa mmm- **seguía gimiendo pero pronto Quinn con su cola le tapo la boca

**Rachel tu cuarto esta insonorizado verdad por que no quiero que tus lindos papitos nos vengan a interrumpir o quieres -**Rachel solo asentía con la cabeza cuando Quinn estuvo satisfecha le abrió la camisa y comenzó a chuparle un pezón de forma desesperada como si quisiera arrancárselo mientras con su mano se dirija a la vagina de Rachel que estaba tan mojada y Rachel solo gemía mas mientras Quinn le hacia círculos lentos alrededor de su clítoris-**pequeña traviesa estas tan mojada-**Quinn estaba que enloquecía por probar los jugos de Rachel mientras tanto Rachel solo temblaba por que siguiera pero estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a pedírselo pero para mala fortuna de Rachel Quinn se dio cuenta y paro los movimientos de su mano**-pídelo Rachel pídeme que te folle como si fuera a reventarte-**Rachel estaba tan caliente y Quinn solo quería avergonzarla pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y entre cortada

**Porr favooorr Quinn-**suplicaba pero Quinn se negaba –**me aaaras decírtelo no-**a al que contesto con un sonrisa Quinn-**folllame por fav-**no termino de decirlo por que Quinn tomo con su mano un pecho de Rachel y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que con su boca atendía al otro Rachel quería que Quinn tocara su clítoris palpitante pero la muchacha estaba tan entretenida en su pecho-**Quinn por favorrrr aaaahaa-**Rachel movía sus caderas para que Quinn le diera un poco de atención sentía cono su clítoris iba explotar si no era tocado pronto Quinn solo sonrió pero sus manos no abandonaron el pecho de Rachel iba a protestar Rachel cuando sintió como la cola de Quinn se pasaba por su abertura y luego masajeaba con círculos lentos y rítmicos Rachel pronto se estremeció como la cola de Quinn se metió tan profundo de ella que solo gimió el nombre de Quinn **–aaaaaaaaaaaa quuuuuuuuuuuinnnnn maaas maaas rapipido-**decía mientras la cola de Quinn entraba y salía de ella pronto tuvo el mayor orgasmo de su vida-**quiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn- **Rachel cayo rendida de sentía que no podía mas pero Quinn tenia otros planes y pronto comenzó a lamer la vagina de Rachel-**Quinn quue haces déjame recuperarme –**le suplicaba Rachel a lo que Quinn simplemente le contesto

**Rachel mi pequeña y dulce Rachel todavía no termino**\- y con eso comenzó a chuparle el clítoris y morderlo como si de un dulce tratara cundo mas mordía mas mojada estaba Rachel pronto Quinn metió dos dedos dentro de Rachel que no así mas que gemir el nombre de Quinn sin previo aviso le metió otros dos dedos y pronto Rachel tuvo su segundo orgasmo y cuando saco los dedos los lamio y le dijo a Rachel –**Rachel eres mía lo oyes mía**-y con eso las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas

Rachel había despertado totalmente adolorida y cuando bajo a desayunar no se espero lo que dijo su padre-**oh hija que bueno que bajaste antes de que nos fuéramos tu padre y yo- **le dio un codazo a lo que asintió**-queríamos pedirte una disculpa por no confiar en ti en lo de la pequeña gatita así que solo queríamos decirte que estamos de acuerdo con que la tengas en casa por sabemos que la cuidarás bien**\- Rachel cayo incrédula ante lo que dijeron sus padres mientras que Quinn en forma de gatita se masajeaba en su pierna cuando sus padres se fueron Quinn regreso a su forma humana

**Escúchame bien Rachel hoy terminas con el idiota de finn por que no estoy dispuesta a compartirte me escuchaste- **Rachel ahora si pensó que su vida iba hacer un infierno con esta Quinn posesiva solo dijo

**Dios que hice para merecer esto-** Quinn sonrió y Rachel solo puso sus manos en su cabeza como signo de desesperación-**aaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado asta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían llegado al colegio y todavía ninguna había dicho nada desde su salida de la casa de Rachel, que por su parte estaba un poco asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar no todos los días te encuentras a la jefa de animadoras convertida en gato por no hablar de lo posesiva que se había vuelto,

**Rachel quiero que en este momento vallas directo al casillero de finn y termines con el de una vez y por todas no estoy dispuesta a compartir a mi ama con un cara de entriñido costipado-** Rachel estaba confundida como era posible que si según Quinn ella era la que mandaba y aquí estaba Quinn prohibiendo le cosas y tratándola como si fuera de su propiedad esto tenía que cambiar ella era la ama no al revés

**No se su pone que aquí yo tomo las decisiones –** dijo con un poco de altanería pues no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente-**Quinn por favor solo quiero seguir con mi vida en paz en lo que salgo de este infierno-** Rachel por fin dejo su pose y dejando la vulnerable

**No-** dijo sonriente y despreocupada

**como que no-** Rachel estaba que se la llevaba , mientras que Quinn volvía a negar con la cabeza-**¿podrías explicarme por que? Que a caso piensas seguir con esto toda la vida-** Rachel en realidad no pensó lo que dijo pero cuando Quinn asintió Rachel creyó que estaba perdida como iba a superar esto

**tu ere mi ama de ahora en adelante y para siempre y mientras mas rápido lo entiendas será mejor para ti-** ahora si estaba segura de que Quinn había perdido la razón pero era quizá ella la que había perdido la razón por que no creía que las personas se conviertan de la noche a la mañana en gatos y violen a la primera persona que se encuentren desde luego que no todo tenia que ser un sueño

**por dios espero que esto no sea real-**Rachel izo una plegaria y pronto se encontró con una encantadora risa

**Berry no que tu eras judía-**con eso soltó la carcajada por que la cara de Rachel era todo un poema incrédula, confusa y asta insultada fue lo que vio Quinn en la cara de Rachel para terminar en un adorable puchero-**te explicare las reglas de mi contrato que adquiriste cuando te acostaste conmigo anoche , desde los beneficios que tienes asta las obligaciones**

**Espera que me acosté contigo a noche si tu me violaste, me ultrajaste y todavía espera que crea que yo acepte –**no sabia por que le parecía adorable a Rachel que Quinn se quedara pensando debía estar desvariando ya

**Pues a ti no pareció molestarte asta lo disfrutaste no te hagas-**movía sus cejas sugerente mente, Rachel estaba que no se lo creía por un momento pensó que Quinn era adolable para el siguiente mino creer que era un asco de persona**-me vas a dejar continuar o me vas a interrumpir de nuevo**

**Es que simple mente no entiendo como es que tu ,tu eres-**Rachel no sabia como decirlo era la primera vez que algo la dejaba sin palabras y eso señores era sumamente difícil

**Esta bien Berry se que no te sentirás a gusto asta que te cuente todo-** Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza animándola a seguir-**bueno veras en la especie de mi mama **

**No eres humana Quinn debería a verlo sabido no es normal que un humano tenga tanta belleza es cuestión de solo mirarte y parte de lo inteligente que eres y con un carácter que hace que tomes el control de todo es simplemente que eres de otro mundo-**Quinn sonrió pero no lo pudo ver Rachel

**no sabia que era tanta tu admiración por mi**\- Rachel se sonrojo que compitió con un tomate –**pero como te iba diciendo nuestra especie tiene que encontrar un amo al cumplir los diecisiete años justo un mes antes de cumplirlos nos trasformamos en gatos asta que lo encontramos pero tiene que ser antes de cumplir la edad por que si no nos quedamos de por vida en el estado animal y desde ese día no podemos estar separados de nuestro amo por mucho tiempo que son setentaidos horas si lo hacemos morimos **

**siento interrumpirte Quinn ¿Por qué yo?-**eso no lo tenia claro y se moría por saber-**por que me tomaste el primer día que me trasforme y me llevaste a tu casa después de eso tu sabes lo que paso cuando un humano te lleva a su casa es por que toma tu contrato y mi especie hace el ritual si mi amo o ama me detiene se rompe pero si me deja consumarlo seré suyo de por vida **–termino con cara seria

**oh-**no supo por que la decepciono saber que solo fue casualidad y no que Quinn la hubiera escogido

**ahora sigamos con los beneficios y obligaciones de tenerme-**volvió a sonreír de manera picara-**creo que te encantara saber que mi función principal es darte placer asta desfallecer ayer te desmayaste demasiado rápido creo que por lo pronto estoy en el camino correcto-**si antes estaba roja ahora superaba todos sus niveles

**yo, yo no es cierto es solo que quería que te detuvieras y fingí el desmayo**-mentía y sabia perfectamente que Quinn lo sabia

**claro hare como que te creo bueno sigamos con una obligación por ningún motivo puedes acostarte con alguien que no sea yo tu cuerpo me pertenece y a cambio de cumplir enteramente a lo que necesites tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación-**Rachel no creía lo que escuchaba

**pero Quinn yo algún día espero tener hijos**\- no mentía quería tenerlos aun que no le molestaría adoptar pero eso no lo tenia que saber la rubia quizá así entraría en razón y se buscaría un amo varón

**no te preocupes Rachel todavía pero si es para tranquilizarte existen rituales dentro de mi especie para dejarte embarazada será una lida combinación de las dos no crees **– a Rachel se le borro todo el color de la cara al escuchar a Quinn así y también por saber que algún día podría estar llevando el bebe de Quinn Fabray **–pero que tarde se no a hecho luego te sigo explicando lo de nuestro contrato por lo pronto te exijo que dejes a finn este día comienzas a pasarlo conmigo que como sabes no puedo estar separada de ti por mucho tiempo verdad –**Quinn ronroneó lo ultimo suave y sensual –**AMA**-después de eso salió del coche

**Bueno es corto por que como dije era un one-shot pero gracias a la petición de ****SoDamnBeautiful1****lo alargue mas y quiero saber si te gusto para continuarla o no los personajes de glee no me pertenecen**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

Rachel estaba que reventaba del coraje cuando bajo Quinn pero que mas podía hacer, en ese momento solo estaba segura de dos cosa una era que Quinn no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente y la otra no iba a romper con finn por mas que se lo exigiera Quinn

**Rachel estas hay, Rachel me escuchas, van a dar una obra de funny girl esta semana en el teatro de lima –** Rachel a penas lo escucho salió del trance en la que la tenia Quinn Fabray alias gata del demonio

**Enserio kurt es la mejor obra maestra de todos los tiempos tenemos que ir no se como pero tenemos que conseguir las entrada ahora Kurt, ahora- **el muchacho se comenzó a reír pero pronto le dijo que era mentira por que Tenia cara de loca

**Rachel no hay tal cosa lo dije para que me prestaras atención-**tan pronto como lo dijo recibió un golpe en la cabeza **–por que me pegas loca desquiciada que a caso no ves este que este bello rostro pertenece a al mundo **

**Quisieras pero ya enserio nuca se juega con funny girl me escuchaste nuca y ten lo muy presente-**Rachel sonrió puesto que seguía asiendo pucheros kurt-** ven mi divo favorito **– Rachel no tardo en abrazarlo después de todo era su mejor amigo gay, lo que no notaron fue la presencia de otras tres personas a su alrededor asta que unos brazos tomaron de la cintura a Rachel para alejarla del chico

**Pero que rayos-**Rachel se cayo al ver quien la había tomado de la cintura, por otro lado kurt estaba que se hacia en los pantalones por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de la jefa de las animadoras-**no es lo que parece-**intento justificar aunque no estaba seguro de porque estaba dando explicaciones

**No pasa nada Rachel –**dijo dulcemente y sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que ironía pensó-**santana ya sabes que hacer**-santana arrastro a kurt a dios sabe donde

**No te preocupes joven ama solo quiero jugar un poco con el y decirle que nadie toca a mi preciosa ama-**Quinn se lo dijo a oído haciéndola estremece

**Quinn por favor es kurt y el es gay-**lo dijo ya sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer Quinn

**Tal vez pero hay que estar seguros no mi ama-**Rachel sabia que hablaba en serio

**Quinn no lo hagas soy tu ama **–Quinn le guiño un ojo, cosa que descoloco a Rachel

**Are lo que me pides ama-**Rachel vio sinceridad en los ojos de Quinn y suspiro-**yo no pero no aseguro nada de santana-**esto lo susurro pero Rachel pudo alcanzar a oírlo

**¿Qué? Quinn -**no creía lo que escuchaba, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada por que Quinn se había dado a la fuga

De hay en mas la mañana de Rachel fue demasiado rara nadie la había intentado granizar pero de todas maneras tenia que estar atenta también se paso toda la mañana pensado en Quinn y por ello estaba enojada consigo misma como podía pensar en esa egocéntrica, descarada y pervertida chica pero con un toque dulce y sexy a la ves que te pasa Rachel, Quinn te a hecho la vida imposible y tu pensando en ella se regaño pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo tan ensimismada estaba que no se fijo cuando tropezó con alguien

**Mi amor no te había visto en todo el día**-finn le estaba dando una sonrisa y en ese momento tuvo una revelación enserio me esta sonriendo o esta estreñido se pregunto seriamente

**Finn –**tenia ganas de preguntarle pero se contuvo no quería seguir prestando le atención a lo que decía quinn

* * *

Punto de vista de Quinn

Rachel es mi ama se decía Quinn feliz mente siempre había querido a cercarse a la diva pero no sabia como y por eso la atormentaba para llamar su atención, que Rachel fuera su ama era lo mejor que hubiera pasado ahora solo tenia que alejarla del imbécil de finn. Quinn iba caminado cuando al doblar la esquina vio algo que no le gusto para nada, que su Rachel estuviera hablando con la idiota, sabia que tenia que hacer algo a si que se fue al armario de conserje y tomo su forma animal

**Esto va a ser divertido **–se dijo para si misma por lo que pensaba hacer

**Finn yo**\- comencé a enredarme en el pie de Rachel para hacerme notar

Fin del punto de vista de Quinn

* * *

Que estaba haciendo Quinn me dije pero tenia que admitir que realmente linda en su forma de gatita

**Hey Quinn que estas haciendo aquí-**decía mientras la acariciaba cosa que la izo ronronear mientras Rachel la acribaba tenia la sensación de estar completa

**Rachel le pusiste a tu gatita Quinn acaso quieres que Quinn te mate-** Rachel cuando escucho la voz de finn se dio cuenta que había dejado de prestarle atención por estar concentrada totalmente en Quinn

**Me gusta el nombre de Quinn aparte mi gatita es tan hermosa como Quinn-**trato de que esa explicación fuera suficiente para el pequeño cerebro de finn

**Tienes razón es muy linda-**intento acariciar a Quinn pero cuando estaba por tocarla siseo mostrando sus dientes afilados**-pero que rayos le pasa-**dijo con un poco de temor

**Es que no le gusta que la toquen finn-**Rachel sabia que no le agradaba pero no pensaba decirle mientras Quinn seguía ronroneando mientras la acariciaba

**Pero que pasa contigo por que tu si puedes acariciarla**-volvió a intentarlo pero la gatita volvió a sisear-**da miedo como Quinn tan bien por eso le queda el nombrecito jajaja-** cosa que izo que Quinn le tirara una zarpada pero que finn había logrado esquivar-**pero que le pasa a tu gata de mierda**

**Finn no le hables así nuca en tu vida-**no sabia por que la defendía mientras tanto su novio pronto a ex tenia cara de póker

**Esta bien Rachel te veré cundo no traigas a ese animal **–finn intento besar a Rachel pero no conto que la gatita se le fuera en sima de la cara y se aferrara a ella con sus garras mientras lo rasguñaba finn gritaba de dolor mientras que intentaba pegarle a Quinn para que se bajara de su cara mientras que Rachel solo miraba la ecena con cara de horror asta que volvió en si

**Idiota no la golpes que no ves que la vas a matar**-Rachel se había logrado subir a los hombros de finn mientras que intentaba que no le hiciera daño a su Quinn

Rachel no supo como habían llegado asta este punto con los tres sentados en la oficina del director finn con toda la cara marcada por los arañazos y mirando con dagas en los ojos a su gatita mientras que Quinn en forma de gatita tenia las orejas a bajo y con una mirada apenada para un gato y Rachel en medio de los dos hay dios por que a mi se pregunto **no que eras judía Rachel **escucho en su cabeza y voltio para todos lados y vio que Quinn la miraba **pero como lo izo como me hablo **volvió a pensar Rachel **Rachel no te asustes nosotros tenemos una conexión mental con nuestros amos por eso puedes escucharme en tu cabeza** Rachel la miro primero pensó que estaba loca y luego recordó todo lo que había pasa y dijo mentalmente **por que Quinn nuca había estado castigada asta ahora **Quinn volvió a bajar sus orejas **lo siento de verdad Rachel**

Cuando iba a contestar el directo hablo

**Alguno de ustedes dos me puede explicar lo que pasa y por que hay un gato aquí-**preguntaba mientras se masajeaba las cejas

**Yo director ese gato es un demonio mire como me dejo la cara solo por que intente darle un beso a mi novia-**decía indignado por lo sucedido

**No hables a si de ella finn y aparte tu casi la matas con tus manotazos ella solo se defendía -**dijo Rachel y fue la gota que colmo el vaso para finn el director por una parte estaba divertido a si que dejo seguir a los adolecentes pero procuro que no se mataran

**No puedo creerlo es ella o yo-**decía decidido, Rachel vio primero a finn y luego a su gatita y dijo

**ella-**finn quedo con la mandíbula a bajo mientras que Quinn se paro y se puso en las piernas de Rachel y Lugo maulló inocentemente cosa que izo reventar la mandíbula de finn mientras que el director estallo en carcajadas pues el muchacho parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

Continuara…..

**Gracias por sus comenta**

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

**no puedes estar hablando enserio Rachel dime que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación-**decía desesperado por que Rachel no lo dejara, por otro lado Quinn estaba mas que feliz _**ni lo creas idiota mi ama no te ara caso verdad ama**_ decía atreves de sus mentesRachel solo soplo un cabello que se le había puesto en la cara y le contesto a finn

**si finn estoy completamente segura no puedo estar con alguien que maltrate a los animales-**finn no lo tomo muy bien que digamos y comenzó a patear una silla como niño pequeño_** jajaja eso es ama el imbécil con cara de feto va a llorar **_ decía muy divertida por la cara de finn _**Quinn no te rías no es divertido**_ la miraba con clara desaprobación cosa que izo que Quinn la mirara con ojitos de cordero degollado lo que la izo sonreír de lado

**señor Hudson tiene un castigo por el próximo mes-**decía el director y fue precisamente cuando Rachel sonrió**-muy risueña señorita Berry no usted tiene castigo toda esta semana también **

**pero yo no-**intentaba justificarse pero el director no la dejo ni terminar de explicarse

**no digan mas y váyanse o sino les aumento su castigo al doble y no estoy jugando –**los dos salieron sin decir mas pues no quería tener mas condena de la que ya tenían

ya que habían salido Rachel corrió lo mas que pudo pues no quería hablar con finn asolas y aparte tenia que hablar con Quinn esto no se iba a quedar como sin nada Rachel vio a su gatita y pensó_** tu y yo vamos a hablar de lo sucedido señorita no se supone que me ibas a ayudar y no a causarme problemas pero supongo que tu ya estarás contenta de que haya terminado con finn por que eso es lo que buscabas no**_ Quinn maulló y izo enojar a Rachel pero que a la vez la izo olvidarse de que estaban hablando

**eres increíble-**le dijo con todavía en la cara la sonrisa que tenia _**siempre lo he sido no veo por que no lo habías visto-**_ **y al parecer muy egocéntrica y eso es mucho decir ni creas que te lo voy a dejar por que ese es mi puesto y no intentes quitármelo –**se estaban divirtiendo al quitar la mirada de Quinn vio el cuarto del conserje y- **ya llego tu hora-**

fue lo ultimo que dijo Rachel al entrar almario por que unos labios la tomaron por sorpresa como se había cambiado de forma tan rápido y mas importante como es que había pasado de estar por regañar a Quinn a intentar tener sexo con ella en un armario irónico no tener que meterse a un armario para descubrirlo ,pensaba mientras bajaba un poco la intensidad del beso Quinn pero sin dejar de besarla_** creo que deberíamos de salir del armario esta muy oscuro no crees pero eso si salimos no quiero volver a el eh Rachel **_Quinn le dijo esto con una sonrisa que Rachel no entendió pues estaban en un armario _**oh **_pensó cuando su mente la ilumino antes de que dijera mas Quinn se le adelanto

**hay ama el cachondeo en los armarios no es lo mío -**dijo inocentemente

**¡Quinn¡ tu fuiste la que empezaste**mientras tanto Quinn se reía de las caras que hacia la morena era realmente entrañables

**Que yo no dije nada solo que no quería hacerlo aquí seria anti higiénico pero si tu quieres yo no me opongo he de hecho me calienta un poco- **movía sus cejas sugerentemente**\- pero si hablas de salir a que todos lo conozcan seria genial porque así ya sabrían todos que eres la señora de Fabray hay no suena lindo-** Rachel estaba que no se la creía pero aparte de eso tenia otra queja

**y por que yo soy la que tiene que tomar tu apellido si yo soy tu ama mas bien tu serias la señora de Berry –**contesto triunfante

**no creo que no suena bien mejor dejemos lo en que te llamen la señora Fabray –**Rachel la miro indignada

**yo creo que suena mejor Berry- **susurro haciendo un pequeño puchero por lo que Quinn decía

**no te enfades ama veras que yo te se alegrar-**comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de la diva mientras le regalaba pequeñas carisias atreves de su ropa fue subiendo con su lengua primero paso por su barbilla mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo de su suéter y blusa para comenzar a hacer pequeños círculos por su bien marcado abdomen al mismo tiempo que su lengua pasaba por el lóbulo de su oreja para después comenzarla a besarla Rachel e ir subiendo con sus manos asta llegar a los senos de Rachel por enzima del sujetador que no tardo en atravesar para comenzar a jugar con el pezón de Rachel que pronto ya estaba como un pico duro Quinn quería ver si se podía poner mas duro si ponía su boca sobre el con ese pensamiento casi desgarro el suéter y la blusa cuando ya solo quedaba el sujetador lo abrió y gimió ante la vista pero no se quedo mucho tiempo así coloco sus labios sobre el y lo chupo y con su lengua movía el pezón Rachel estaba gimiendo maravillosamente con su mano comenzó a masajear el otro pecho de Rachel estaba tan mojada quería comprobar que Rachel estaba igual por lo que bajo su mano y la mentido por su falda y estaba tan mojada se sentía por enzima de sus bragas y cundo estaba por meter sus dedos por debajo de ellas

**¡Quinn Fabray asta que te encuentro no puedo poner a todas esas inútiles en forma sin mi capitán y tu aquí vámonos luego ya tendrás tiempo para lo que quieras- **Quinn pensaba que esto no le podía estar pasando

**Entrenador pero yo estaba yo esta…-**intento seguir pero Sue no la dejo terminar de hablar

**Nada de peros Quinn vámonos ya suficiente tengo con el trauma que me causo verlas -** Sue que iba arrastrando a Quinn hacia la puerta se voltio para ver a Rachel-** disque estrellita de Broadway si quieres hacer cochinadas con mi capitán espera a la noche si o si no voz a hacer algo para que pierdas tu linda voz si Quinn no lo hace primero **

**Entrenador no me jale tan fuerte hay, hay aaaaaaaaaa-**Rachel observo como la entrenadora de las animadoras se llevaba arrastrando a Quinn lo cual le resulto adorable por que en su cara en todo momento hubo un puchero y quejas quien se iba imaginar que Quinn Fabray iba a resultar toda una tremenda llorona de primera Rachel después de ese pensamiento negó con la cabeza y cuando levanto la vista de nuevo y se encontró a Quinn corriendo hacia ella lo cual le sorprendió y mas cuando la beso pero no duro mucho por que la entrenadora le dio un golpe

**hay por que me pega solo quería despedirme de mi novia-**decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**si claro –**Rachel no podía creer que Quinn la mirara con sus ojos de gatito tierno penso esto va a ser interesante justo cuando iba a salir se topo con una extraña figura que no recordaba haberla visto nuca

**Rachel Berry –**solo sonrió el desconocido

**¿Qué querrá con Rachel este misterioso personaje? Bueno por este tiempo no los puedo hacer mas largos por que estoy en exámenes finales y a parte tengo dos fanfic y debo ver cual necesita que lo actualice mas **

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La sonrisa de hombre en un primer momento había asustado a Rachel pero de nuevo era Rachel Berry y ella no se asusta o retrocede

**Si soy yo y usted es-** dijo Rachel un tanto cautelosa pues no conocía al hombre, el en ningún momento dejo su sonrisa

**No importa mi nombre por el momento**-lo decía sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara-**lo que importa es que estoy aquí para asegurarme que la unión sea completamente realizada-**Rachel no tenia la menor idea de que estaba hablando pues Quinn le había dicho que cuando tenían relaciones sexuales se cerraba el contrato quizá tenia una forma de salir

**Así que Quinn y yo todavía no estamos unidas**-le pregunto con calma para ver su respuesta, lo que no espero es que este soltara una carcajada

**Claro que si ustedes están juntas pero me temo que mi sobrina morirá en un plazo de un año si no se completa-**una mirada de terror puro cruzo la cara de Rachel a pesar de todo no quería que Quinn muriera –**veo que no te lo ha comentado cierto**\- Rachel negó con la cabeza **– quizá están intentándolo sin mi ayuda hay Quinny tan aplicada -**le regalo una mirada picara que Rachel no entendió

**Disculpe pero no comprendo lo que me esta tratando de decir**-dijo con calma pues no sabia lo que trataba de decirle

**Bueno para nuestra especie es indispensable que no reproduzcamos por eso cuando llegamos a la edad tenemos que encontrar un amo-**Rachel sintió pánico reproducirse eso, eso solo podía significar que, no tenía que estar equivocada cierto, trato de tranquilizarse

**Reproducirse como tener un bebe-**Rachel ahora si que estaba entrando en pánico Quinn le había dicho que tenia mucho tiempo para eso, obviamente Quinn le había estado mintiendo, pero que rayos le pasaba a su especie al parecer todos estaban locos, Rachel no podía pensar con claridad

**Eso precisamente y si me permite continuar-**Rachel solo podía respirar y exhalar tratando de calmarse-** bueno come mocionaba es nuestra edad mas fértil, como Quinn es nuestra princesa**

**Espere un momento Princesa **– Rachel cada segundo que pasabaestaba mas en shock

**Si, me sorprende que no se lo haya dicho ya, antes de que me siga interrumpiendo voy a terminar de decirle, tenemos una maldición en la que tenemos que estar en el mundo humano asta nuestra edad fértil y después conseguir un amo y con el cual nos podamos reproducir si no lo hacemos morimos, la hermana de Quinn no logro y murió, mi deber es que no vuelva a ocurrir para que pueda asumir el trono Quinn, por eso si necesito encadenarlas a la cama lo are-**no sabia Rachel como ese hombre hablaba de temas serios con tanta alegría

**Usted esta loco yo no puedo ser madre-**Rachel no quería que Quinn muriera pero tampoco quería ser madre tan pronto

**Creo que no la que no esta entendiendo eres tu-**dijo de una manera retorcidamente dulce-**mi trabajo es lo estés antes de que ese tiempo termine, no podemos perder a nuestra única soberana cierto**

**Yo tendría que estar desacuerdo o que mi opinión no vale**-grito desesperada pero el hombre solo sonrió

**Podría ser pero tú aceptaste el contrato sin saber las regalar, - **con una sonrisa dijo-**mejor dicho no debería tener relaciones sexuales con loco como mencionas señorita si no quiere asumir las consecuencias **

**Dios no fueron las cosas como usted dice**-en su mente casi sentía como si Quinn le estuviera diciendo "_no que eras judía Berry" _–**yo no quería**

**Pues para no querer no hubo mucha resistencia-**decía rodando los ojos-**nuestra princesa no la hubiera tomado si fuera así**

**Pero yo- **bajo la cabeza por que sabia que no la había puesto , asta se sonrojo un poco por que le vino a la mente donde Quinn tenia sus dedos profundamente enterados en ella mientras que ella le pedía mas, pero por ningún motivo iba admitirlo primero muerta, pero que rayos estaba asiendo el hombre-**por dios que esta haciendo- **_enserio Berry ya estoy considerando que no eres judía, _Rachel fastidiada le dijo "_cállate Quinn "_ _, "que, yo solo digo lo que pienso", _Rachel solo bufo y volvió su vista al que estaba bailando y diciendo cosas sin sentido

**Esto es la danza de la fertilidad-**luego mirando su estomago continuo-**por que muy pronto habrá un lindo gatito allí dentro-**Rachel totalmente roja no sabia que creer, estaba que se la lleva y el hombre que no paraba-**que esta niña cachonda sea fértil-**Rachel deseo que se la tragase la tierra ahora todos estaban viéndola

**Para por favor-** le suplico en un susurro

**no asta que este seguro que eres fértil mmmm-**le saco la lengua como un niño de cinco años, que hice para merecer esto mientras tanto al otro lado donde estaba Rachel, una rubia estaba asiendo pucheros mientras hacia los ejercicios de las porristas

Perspectiva de Quinn

**ya deja de hacer pucheros Brittany créeme yo quisiera estar en otra parte**-decía una irritada Quinn pues no soportaba estar lejos de su morena

**pero yo quiero my helado, la entrenado me lo tiro**-Quinn solo rodo los ojos por lo infantil que estaba haciendo su compañera

**no te preocupes Britt-Britt yo te compro uno cuando terminemos-**lo dijo con mucha ternura santana, Quinn volvió a rodar los ojos-**te vi rubia culona lo vuelves a hacer y te saco los ojos , mira que te ayude con porcelana aunque toda no entiendo bien por que te importa tanto la enana esa**

**hey santana, Rachel tiene nombre-**dijo molesta

**Calma tus tetas rubia culona tu fuiste la que comenzó así que te aguantas- **estaba por contestarle cuando volteo su vista al capo de futbol, como había olvidado que las porristas y los jugadores tenían practica a la mima hora esto tenia que ser bueno pensaba mientras que en su cara se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa y oscura-**Quinn por que no me estas poniendo atención, sabes que nadie ignora a santana perra López**

**Lo de perra no te lo discuto , pero ahorita tengo mejores cosas que hacer-**cuando escucho eso santana estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba mientras tanto Quinn seguía con esa sonrisa**-prepárate finn que no vas a saber que te golpeo, como que me llamo Quinn Fabray **

**Perdonen por la demora estuve en exámenes extra y todo por andar en otro mundo, bueno es cortito pero mejor que nada y no se cuando baya actualizar estoy teniendo una crisis de ideas**

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Quinn estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer cuando vio a finn en el campo pero primero tenia que cambiarse a su forma animal, busco rápidamente un lugar apropiado para poder transformarse y lo encontró detrás de las gradas-_perfecto ahora si prepárate estreñido -_pensó Quinn pero se le olvido que no solo ella podía leer los pensamientos de Rachel sino que de igual forma podía hacerlo Rache-_¿Qué mierda fue lo que escuche?-_ escucho quejarse Quinn y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza-_cálmate pequeña simplemente fui yo por cierto que sexy voz–_ le encantaba tenerla en la mente –_mira con quería hablar-_por el tono que Rachel estaba utilizando sabia que estaba en problemas, pero quería jugar un rato con ella.

_sabia que me extrañaría en un ratito estoy contigo mi vidita-_jugar con Rachel podía costarle, pero que es la vida sin riesgos

_no estoy para juegos, hay un viejo loco bailando al redor de mi y esta cantando un montón de tonterías -_a Quinn no le gusto eso

_como que un viejo te esta bailando tan rápido me eres infiel , duele Rachel Berry, duele -_lo decía en un tono dolido

_me estas hartando Quinn Fabray, este no se que tuyo_ _me esta haciendo pasar la mayor vergüenza de toda mi vida bailando la danza de la fertilidad y aullando no se que por que déjame decirte que a eso no sele puede llamar cantar , porque no me dijiste desde un principio que después tendría que embarazarme-_Quinn maldijo por lo bajo-_por que no me contestas con un carajo _

_amor creo que me esta llamando la entrenadora, voy a tener que cortar esta platica_

_Quinn Fabray no te atrevas a bloquearme de tu mente, Quinn- _**hay diosito de esta si no me salvo**-lo dijo en voz alta y antes de que siguiera pensado en como escapar vio de nuevo a finn-**pero tu tan poco Hudson antes de caer tu caes conmigo, hay dios ya se me pego lo Berry y eso que solo estado un día con ella- **Quinn que rápidamente se trasformo antes de seguir pensando tonterías vio con malicia el campo de futbol

Finn que pensaba que esta iba hacer una practica relajante pues nada le estaba saliendo como esperaba y todo por culpa de un maldito gato, siempre había preferido a los perro y ahora sabia por que, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro si veía a ese gato de nuevo lo destrozaría, eso era lo que pensaba finn.

Quinn que por supuesto estaba dado marca a su plan, se escabullo con mucho cuidado cuando estaba a punto de comenzar vio esa su oportunidad y se cruzo por el capo con el mayor descaro del mundo

**¡Tu maldito** **gato! Pero ya veras que no te vas a salir no la tuya-**gritaba mientas corría detrás de Quinn , que esta por su parte daba gracias por la estupidez de finn

**Hey hermano deja de actuar como un idiota- **decía puck para que su amigo dejara de hacer el ridículo pues a leguas se veía quien tenia mas agilidad y no era precisamente su amigo

Maldito gato como te atreves a pasiarte por aquí pero que descaro-finn gritaba y corría, mientras que con saltos agiles se paseaba frente a finn la gatita, Quinn que ya había tenido su diversión decidió a cabar con la miseria del chico así que comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo pero no dejando atrás a finn todavía tenia que terminar con el , cuando estaba por llegar al poste que quería se voltio y le salto a finn en la cara que chillaba de dolor y se movía de un lado para el otro que no vio a donde se dirigía y

**Finn ten cuid…. Cuidado auch viejo- **termino de decir Sam, pues fin se había estampado de lleno contra el poste, mientras tanto puck agachaba la cabeza mientras negaba por como habían dejado en vergüenza a su amigo y peor aun simple gatito, mientras tanto los demás estaba que se morían de la risa por la ecena

Mientras tanto finn que estaba atarantado podía ver la figura del estúpido gato de sus pesadilla caminar hacia su cara otra vez**-por cierto soy gata no gato estúpido-** decía Quinn arriba de su cara-

**tu…tu…tu ha…habla….hablas-**decía entre inconsciente-

**y al parecer mejor que tu imbécil -**al terminar de decirlo Quinn comenzó a orinarlo en la cara y con eso finn se desmayo, Quinn se fue con una sonrisa que se asemejaba a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, mi entras escuchaba las carcajadas de los jugadores de futbol americano-_nadie se mete con Quinn Fabray -_afortunadamente ahora si no había olvida cerrar su mente solo para ella, pero en ese momento le vino a la mente Rachel y como la estaría esperado por no haberle dicho algunos insignificantes detalles solo rogo a dios que no se lo haya dicho todo o si no seria gata a la parrilla y eso que Rachel era vegetariana pero de algo si era seguro no le iba a gustar para nada que su sueño de Broadway no se cumpliera

POV Rachel

_Gracias a dios que me pude escapar de ese loco, ahora si a encontrar a Quinn para cortarle la cola, como me pudo dejar sola en esto,-_Rachel pensaba mientras se escabullía tratando que nadie la viera, antes era mejor cuando Quinn solo la buscaba para burlase de ella, después de sentir un poco mas de lastima por si mima se dijo que era Rachel Berry y ella nuca se rendía sea como sea tenia que salir de esta, tan concentrada que estaba que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien

**Dios no enserio que no-**Rachel que vio como gritaba su amigo se preocupó -**aléjate de mi Rachel o si no la rubia loca y la latina psicópata me descuartizaran-** kurt estaba y histérico, ni sabia lo que decía-**quizá si me mudo no me maten rápido kurt piensa donde seria lo mas lejos posible de-** Rachel le dio unas cachetadas

**Kurt calmante quieres-**trataba de calmarlo pero lo único que lograba era alterarlo mas

**Si estoy bien es solo no quiero morir sin conocer los placeres de la carne y no me refiero a la comida para que quede claro-**decía con una mirada soñadora

**Lo se kurt, pero créeme Quinn no te matara-**kurt le dedico una mirada incrédula y continuo-**solo quemara tu colección de ropa de diseñador-**Rachel comenzó a reirá de la cara de espanto de kurt-**es broma kurt**

**Tu no estarías calmada y hubieras vivido lo que yo viví **-refunfuñaba ** -pero lo que mi intriga es como tu y Quinn que a caso es el apocalipsis y yo ni enterado**\- y allí estaba de vuelta su mejor amigo el chismoso del colegio

**No kurt, no se ni yo lo que pasa solo que me desperté en un mundo de locos-**sabia que no podía decirle a nadie era uno de las estúpidas regalas del contrato no sabia ni por que las estaba cumpliendo o si, una pequeña parte de su serpensaba que solo quería a su pequeña gatita para ella y una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para kurt apareció , pero el chico no dijo nada

**Como tu digas pero en algún momento me tendrás que contar por que esas locas casi me matan- **kurt se lo decía como advertencia

**Claro kurt**-pero no dijo mas por que el viejo loco apareció con una extraña capa y unos conejos no sabia para que eran pero tan poco se quedaría para averiguarlo ya había tenido suficiente con el bailecito ese y tenia un muy mal presentimiento con esos conejos**-me tengo que ir, patitas para que las quiero**

**Perdonen por la tardanza es que enserio estoy teniendo un bloqueo, espero que les allá gustado **


	7. Chapter 7

Pov quinn

Como voy a salir de esta era lo que pensaba quinn al ver la cara que le estaba dando rachel que definitivamente no estaba para nada contenta que no me despelleje viva bueno no antes de probar sus piernas que esta para morirse pensaba mientras ponía cara picara y eso rachel lo noto de inmediato cosa que no le agradó para nada

**Sera mejor que no sea lo que estoy pensando quinn porque si lo es no solo te despellejo viva si no que antes te hago ver dos horas el baile de finn **-quinn puso cara de Ascó si con solo ver su cara de estreñido le daban ganas de vomitar que seria de sus pobres ojitos con semejante tortura

**No¡ te lo prometo que no rechel yo seria incapaz de imaginarte desnuda-**La rubia entendido su error cuando vio la cara de película de terror de cuando la niña inocente va a hacer asesinada

**Así que me estabas imaginando desnuda pequeña gata desvergonzada sabes te** voy** a consedertelo antes de morir-**rachel comenzó a hacercarse a la capitana de las poristas lentamente y cuando estuvo serva de la rubia comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo su cuello asta subir por sus mejillas estuvo regalándole besos pero nuca en su boca quinn pensaba que esto era la mas placentera tortura que le habían dado en su vida no creía que pudiera ser mejor asta que rachel se alejó iba a protestar pero la pequeña diva se apresuró a decir -**no te preocupes te va a gustar**

quinn lo dudaba que podría ser mejor que sus labios y no tuvo que esperar mucho para sabe pues rachel comenzó a quitarse el suéter dejándola en una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba muy poca piel cubierta a la rubia comenzaba a subirse le la temperatura y un cierto cosquilleo en su entreepierna **-si que esta mucho mejor- **Lo dijo con una sonrisa felina

**Tu cres por que podría ser mucho mejor- **la diva tenia una sonrisa seductora en su cara mientras tomaba a a quinn de la cara y le plantaba un pequeño beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de nivel solo se tuvieron que separar por un poco de aire no si antes rachel morderle su labio inferior

**Esto definitivamente es mucho mejor- **rachel solo lanzó una pequeña risita y comenzó a besar a quinn muy lentamente tanto que la estaba frustrando y pronto comenzó a besarla mas apasionadamente pero la pequeña diva la detuvo en el acto con un dedo sobre sus labios

**No quinnie este es mi castigo así que es como yo quiera si no se acaba aqui- **Quinn con cara de fastidio iso lo que rachel le dijo mientras tanto la pequeña lanzo una sonrisa de victoria y finalmente beso a quinn como tanto deseaba bla rubia pronto las manos hicieron su aparición quinn quería ir mas rápido pero sabia que si lo hacia rachel no dudaría en alejarse y era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento- **quinn tienes demasiada ropa puesta porque no lo arreglamos**

**Me parece perfecto -**decia una rubia totalmente editada no sabia que había hecho para semejante regalo pero de algo si estaba segura y era que no lo iba a desaprovechar, porque pronto se comenzó a quitar la parte de arriba de su uniforme cuando logro quitársela por completo siguió con la falda mi entras en su rostro había una sonrisa seductor que marcaba lo que queria- **ahora te toca a ti - **cuando quien iba a quitarle esa minúscula blusa que la estaba volviendo loca por conocer cada parte de su piel

**No todavía no quien primero me toca divertirme contigo- **Dijo rachel cuando aventó a quinn otra vez para atrás-**no te apresures tenemos toda la noche mis padres salieron de ultimo minuto- **Lo dijo en tono muy sugerente lo cual dejo a quinn temblando de la emoción que sentia

Después de decir eso rachel comenzó a acarisiar quinn que con cada caricia se moría por un poco mas parecía que con tan solo un simple toque ensendia cada parte cuerpo y hacia cada vez mas dolor el cosquilleo entre sus piernas que se moría por ser apagado y que tal parecía que rachel no lo aria de ese modo sino que lo aria dolorosamente lento

**Sabes quinn quisiera probarte-**quinn no lo entendió de momento y vio como rachel bajo su mano asta estar sobre sus pliegues y comenzó a jugar sobre ellos asta que los fue metiendo primero uno y después otro- **Mmm quinn estas tan mojada y sabes también- **quinn no pudo contestar por que la pequeña diva volvió ameter sus dedos en su interior y los movía frenéticamente sobre su clítoris

**por favor rachel- **Suplicaba para que la dejara terminar pero rachel no se lo permitia

**Por favor que quinnie vamos dilo- **rachel estaba disfrutando cada minuto con la cara que estaba poniendo quinn

**Por favor sol follame duro- **decia totalmente desesperada porque todo terminara y justo cuando menos lo esperaba rachel se colocó en su entrada solo entro unos sentimientos pero eso basto para la sonrisa de la rubia

**Creo que es suficiente -** dijo rachel saliendo completamente de quinn

**Que tienes que estar bromeando no- **la rubia casi grito no podían parar ahora

**No quinn la primera parte de mi listabesta completa me alegra poder tachar dejar a quinn con ganas listo- **La cara de quinn era un auténtico poema la había engañado por un vil plan _en esta vida todo se paga"-lo se por eso te lo ise"-no te metas en mi mente rachel "-porque tu lo haces todo el tiempo"- **Eres despreciable lo sabias**_

_**Pero yo que ise-**_ decía con si no hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer -**enserio que nuca aria nada encontrar de ti quinn si eres mía y yo rachel berry cuido lo que es mio deberias de saberlo jaja sabes ques lo mejor de todo yo mado hay mi quinnei en que te metiste- **quinn estaba que no se la creía frustrada y se estaban burlando de ella esto si que era el colmo pero ella conocía algo que le iba a borrar la sonrisa de la cara

**Claro dulce ama yo sabia que haceptaria convertirse en uno de mi especie y perder su dulce voz -**a rechel se le fue el color de la cara y grito-**no lo dije en voz alta verdad-**no tuvo que tener respuesta**-creo que mejor me voy adios amita**

**Quinn fabray eso no esta sucediendo- **Hay dios no debí decirle asta que tuviéramos a nuestro primer gatito pensó quinn y salio corriendo antes de morir en manos de su amada ama -**de esta no te salvas te atraer y te cortaré la cola de una manera lenta y dolorosa -**con eso salio tras de quinn

Perdón por la tardansa soy un poco torpe para mantener mi atención en algo los personajes de glee no me pertenece


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

POV RACHEL

mentada gata nada mas la encuentro y la asesino, como no pudo decirme ese dato pero me Va a oír quien se cree que es ,Rachel estaba que reventaba del coraje nadie se interpondria en su sueño y sobre todo no una gata de pacotilla pervertida como lo era quinn de eso estaba segura como que bárbara era la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos.

En eso estaba asta que vio al hombre extraño que la había hecho pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida tenia que pensar rápido no podía dejar que la viera por nada del mundo, Rachel realmente no estaba prestando atención así que se metió en el primer lugar que encontró y pensó que esto la salvaría de más vergüenza

**Que bien logre escapar de ese viejo loco, pero ni pienses que de esta te salvas quinn ni lo creas-**esto la decía con voz victoriosa asta vio a muchos chicos al rededor de ella para empeorar la cosa la veían como loca algunos simplemente hacían lo suyo otro solo se burlaban de ella grandioso simplemente grandioso se decía Rachel al verde del colapso

**Hola, hola mi princesita judía sabia que algún día te rendiría a mis encantos y vendrías por algo de pukesaurius mejor ven cuando no aya mucha gente -**de verdad Noah tenía que ser tan bruto pero bueno no es que pensará con la cabeza ten a que comprenderlo, gracias a eso iso que se diera cuenta de que todavía no salía del baño, nada mas darse cuenta y salió pintada de ahi

Hoy no es mi día, repetía como matan dentro de su cabeza y es que no era para menos, seriamente creía que había entrado en un mundo de locos pero tenía que calmarse y salir adelante como la actriz y cantante que era después de todo el mundo la tenia que ver brillar si Rachel todo esto se va a cavar cuando partas en pedazos a esa endemoniada gata

**Disculpa no estaba prestando atención a donde iba-**se disculpo sin ver quien era, realmente debió fijarse.

**No pasa nada de hecho te estaba buscando sobrinita-**no podia ser esto ahora el hombre del que había estado escapando toda la mañana la había encontrado y no tenia a donde correr-**pero mira que desconsiderada niña yo que vengo a ayudarlas con las mejores de las intenciones- **no podía dejar de gritar en su mente esto la iba a volver loca, no ya estaba loca, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar asta que le llamo la atención algo, el extraño hombre traía los mismos conejos que había visto con kurt esto ya Estaba superando sus estándares

**Para que son esos conejos si se puede saber-**no le daban, para nada buena señal a la morena y solo lo confirmo cuándo y el hombre sonrió maniaticamen-**creo que usted está enloquecido sería mejor que deje esos conejos en el suelo **

**Pero que dices si con estos- **mientras lo decía señaló a los consejos que traía colgados en su mano-**conejitos vamos a logra que seas tan fértil como ellos, no es una maravillosa noticia, pronto si esto sale bien tendremos unos lindos gatitos- **decia con una sonrisa segadora el hombre, mientras a Rachel le estaba dando un infarto de tanta tensión que Estaba acumulado

**No no no no y no usted está mal de la cabeza y yo estoy mas por escucharlo así mantenga alejadas esas cosas de mi- **definitivamente no estaba sucediendo en corto plazo no se rendiría sin luchar

**Hay niña creo que el estrés ya te afecto, estos-** volvió a señalar-**son conejos no cosas co-ne-jos-**lo decía lentamente y esto hacia que Rachel con cada minuto más y más enfadada de lo que estaba

**Se perfectamente lo que son no tiene porque recordaremos si no que el que no entiende es usted no yo por que de ningún motivo voy a convertirme en mama siendo una adolescente eso simplemente seria ilógico, totalmente fuera de lugar aunque algunas actriz han logrado triunfar siendo madres pero eso no es el punto aquí lo que trato de decir es que no voy hacerlo tienen que aceptarlo usted y quinn esta claro o quiere que le siga explicando las una y mil razones por que esto esta completamente mal- **esto era liberador pensó Rachel al poder gritar todo lo que pensaba y tal vez pensó que esto podía hacer entrar en razón al hombre

**No creí que fuera posible-** la morena creía que por fin había entendido se dio unas palmadas en la espalda por un buen trabajo en eso estaba cuando- **si que vas a dormir al parlamento gatuno yo no crei que fuera posible que alguien le ganará a la abuela Fabray a decir tantas palabras y tan aburridas - **hacia cara de espanto-**pero bueno que le bamos a ser, que bueno que te llevará bien con ella ya le hacía falta hablar con alguien **

A Rachel selección había caído la mandíbula Justo cuando creía que podía llegar algún lado pasaba esto tenía que estar pagando algo quizá en otra vida había hecho algo muy pero muy malo para merece este suplicio por que solo quería morir rica y famosa que era mucho pedir bueno si era mucho solo famosa estaría bien

**Creo que usted no me a entendido todavía pero vamos a tomarnos esto con calma- **trataba de permanecer en calma quizá esto se solucionaría si permanecía en calma y no trataba de asesinar a nadie si tranquila Rachel se decía así misma pero no todo en esta vida es como se quiere verdad

**Como pudiste hacerlo Rachel yo crei que nunca me traiciónarias duele pero bueno yo tenía que ser la abnegada de la relación- **quinn decía con tristeza- **mira que meterte a un baño de hombres solo para olvidar lo nuestro que fea formar pero una cosa si te digo ahí un dios**\- señalóhacia el cielo

**Ahora si te mato quinn Fabray todo es tu culpa mi vida era perfecta pero no tenias que aparecer tu -**decia la Morenita con piernas kilométricas mientras se lanzará hacia la rubia que ni pudo escaparse con todos los reflejos gatunos la estaba golpeando por todo lo que era bueno

**Rachel yo quería estar de bajo de ti pero no así aaaiiiiiiii no mas-**quien lo diría la morena golpeaba fuerte y si que le estaban doliendo los golpes que sin cuidado le estaba dando

**No así no se hacen las cosas tiene que ser más suave no sabia que ahora a los jóvenes les gustaba tan duro y público- **decia el hombre mientras trataba de seguir su ritual por su parte Rachel y quinn se dieron cuenta del lío que estaban armado.

Glee ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

POV RACHEL

Perfecto simplemente genial otra vez en la oficina del director dos veces en un día y para colmo me esta mirando con decepción no se que va a ser de mi a este paso terminaré en la cárcel a final de semana pero eso si, si me undo se biene conmigo la rubia desquiciada por que eso sí yo sola no me voy a undir.

**Y bien señorita Berry la tengo de nuevo por aquí será que lea gustado nuestra reunión anterior y quiere otro castigo**\- la morena solo bajo la cabeza que le podía decir, tan poco es que la aya encontrado en una buena posición que digamos-**en la mañana la encontré peleando con el señor hudson y ahora la encuentro haciendo actos indecentes con la señorita Fabray es que acaso se a unido al lado oscuro esperaba más de usted - **movia la cabeza negativamente.

**Déjeme decirle que eso no es del todo cierto, una cosa es que me aya encontrado arriba de quinn otra muy distinta que estuviéramos haciendo lo que usted dice, ya que eso perjudicaría mi carrera y yo... - ** el director no la dejo terminar de explicárselo

**No se esfuerce Berry que su caso no pinta para nada bien a sí que mejor guarde silencio**\- se veía realmente molesto y eso le preocupaba-**en cuanto usted señorita Fabray, no se que decir precisamente usted fue la que me pidió que abrieramos el club del celibato y ahora me entero que anda a siendo estos actos indecoroso en el pasillo de la escuela podría explicar el cambio de sus pensamientos **

**Pues yo solo... **\- la verdad no sabia que debía decir la rubia sin quedar completamente mal, aunque siendo sincera no había visto nada de lo que hacía con Rachel realmente para que estuviera enojado y exitado de eso estaba segura porque las dos eran tan sexys, era banidosa culpenla pero en ese caso, sí seria exhibiciónismo y ella era una gatita decente , bueno al menos a puerta será era otra cosa pero no tenia porque decirlo

**Estoy esperando su explicación señorita Fabray y déjeme decirle que no tengo todo el tiempo a su disposición - **la Morenita estaba disfrutando la cara que tenía la capitana de animadoras

**Si quinn que tienes que decir de todo esto-** se le había salido a la diva

**Señorita después llega su turno, para que no se haga la graciosa que usted a estado en mi oficina dos veces en este día**\- el director le daba una mirada que significaba que era mejor quedarse callada no tenia la intención de discutir más con el hombre enojado que la podía castigar asta que estuviera graduada, no era para tanto pero le gustaba dramatizar- **y bien sigo esperando- **pero antes de que contestará la rubia, entro el hombre por el que estaban metidas en este problema

**esta embarazado, cuantos meses tiene, ven chicas todo se puede deberían seguir su ejemplo-**el director estaba rojo de la ira y Rachel creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y definitivamente no le convenía que fuera con ella que lo hiciese

**Como se le ocurre señor que pudiera ser posible claro que no estoy embarazado ¿Quien es usted? a todo esto por que entra a mi oficina si llamar antes-** el director con calma pedía aunque no se reflejaba en su rostro

**Yo soy el tío de quinn Fabray, marck Fabray a sus servicios y lo otro es muy sencillo yo bien a aclarar los sucesos anteriores-**no podía creer su suerte la diva seguro que si ya antes estaba en problemas ahora con seguridad la expulsan y no sólo era la morena la que estaba pensando eso sí no que la rubia también ya conocía a su tío como era.

**Tío creo que no es conveniente en estos momentos que nos ayudes**\- quinn intentaba para el desastre que se les avecinaba, por eso tenia que pararlo antes de que hablará.

**No déjelo señorita Fabray estoy muy interesado en lo que tiene que decir su tío para salvarlas de esta penosa situación-**pues le intrigaba lo que el sujeto tenia que decir al respecto

**Gracias señor director, lo que sucedió fue que estas dos señoritas aquí presentes ya sea mi sobrina o el mito irlandés aquí presente-** la Morenita estaba realmente confundida ella era judía no irlandesa como decía el tío de quinn,-**estaban discutiendo por que la novia de mi sobrina no se quiere embarazar usted lo puede creer - **decia dramatizacion el tío de quinn el director a este punto ya esta muy perdido en cuanto el tema principal

**En primera ya le he dicho que eso es una locura quien eu sano juicio iba aceptar embarazarse a esta edad y en segundo por rayos me llama irlandesa si soy judía que acaso no ve -**se señalaba para que notará sus rasgos y viera que estaba equivocado

**Ahí cariño no te llame irlandesa sino mito que no les enseña alguna clase de mitología aquí por si no sabes se dice que los duendes radican en Irlanda que no y como tu no eres muy alta que digamos y eres tan diminuta-**quinn y el director estaban que se morían de la risa por la cara de Rachel y por lo que había dicho el hombre, con una gran sonrisa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo entero

**No lo puedo creer primero hace de mi día uno de los más vergonzosos de toda mi vida y ahora me Insulta que sigue he ya me puedo esperar lo que sea -**la diva ahora si estaba fuera de si

**Ya tuve suficiente de esto usted señor gracias por su aportación pero ya no quiero escuchar más y ustedes dos tendrán tres semanas de castigo aparte de la que ya tiene señorita Berry y sin más pueden salía de mi oficina**-el director la de tuvo por que sabía que si comenzaba no iban a terminar jamás y a el ya le estaba dando jaqueca-**y no quiero mas réplicas entendido señorita Berry-**pues sabia que no tardaría en venir la réplica de la morena y ya no lo podía soporte más.

Así que sin mas que decir salieron, Rachel iba más que todo cansada del día que otra cosa por eso solo deseaba que se acabará el día lo más pronto posible, lo único bueno de todo es que ya había salido de la escuela solo tenia que ver como le aria en su casa

**Hola hobbit y rubia desabrida la tía tana tiene que aclara puntos pendientes y definitivamente no basta a ser bonito, estrías osaste insultar a britt-britt así que tu vas primero- **solo la sonrisa del guason se comparaba con la que les estaba dando la latina loca

Glee ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen


End file.
